Unchaste
by Miss Miasma
Summary: A Resident Evil 4 story: let me take you to a little place in the mansion that never took place at all. Spoiler. FYI Not too romantic.


Unchaste

* * *

Leon ran through the halls. Blood pulsed in his brain; dizziness consumed him. _Where is she? Where the hell is she! Shit!_ He gasped for breath, clutching his arm. He could feel it. Couldn't he? Or was it his imagination? Either way...  
"You don't have much time." Leon spun quickly, gun drawn. "Whoa." Luis held up his hands as if to surrender. "Watch it there, American." Luis winked and Leon sighed, tucking his gun back into place.  
"Luis." Leon said gratefully as he walked up to him.  
"I've got it." Leon saw the sparkling vial Luis held up. Relief flooded over his body. _Thank god. _But then- 

"LUIS!"

* * *

"Go ahead, Krauser."  
"You're serious?"  
"Oh yes." His greedy little hands glittered with jewels. Salazar was always one to mess with things. So naturally he'd given Krauser this opportunity. Though why he himself hadn't taken it... why did Krauser care though. He looked over at her.  
"Cute little thing, huh?" Salazar simple chuckled.  
"Have fun, my American friend." He waved, shutting the door behind him.  
Krauser turned his attention to Ashley Graham, a large grin on his face. Ashley's eyes were wide with fear. 

She knew exactly how he was going to have fun.

* * *

_Dammit why'd she run off like that? Why? Shit. It's all my fault! It's all my- _But Leon wasn't so sure. I mean, Ashley was the one who had run. _She was scared. _She couldn't defend herself. _She's younger- she's not used to fighting. _She doesn't trust you. _She doesn't know me! _She- is weak. 

Leon stumbled backward, frightened by his own thoughts. But his eyes trailed down to the pulsating veins lying under his skin and the sick realization set in. _I'm going insane!_

_

* * *

_

Krauser flung his knife in the air in even strokes, catching it as it rose and fell in repetition.  
"I'd much rather use this to penetrate you." A cold chuckle. "But I'm not supposed to cause you much harm." She winced at the emphasis on the word much.  
"Get away from me! Leon!"  
"Screaming will get you no where. Do you even know if Leon's still alive?" Ashley searched his eyes. For an instant something flashed in Krauser's eyes that reminded her of Leon. A sort of- "He might be dead and then you'll be one of us. Come to think of it-" The look instantly died. "You already are, huh?" He caught his blade a final time and trailed it over Ashley's skin, right over the infected veins. She gasped, afraid of the flashing metal. This made him smile even more.  
"Your disgusting." She managed to mutter.  
"You know what? You're probably right." At this he laughed and straddled her, grabbing a fist of her hair. "And I don't think you'll mind it one bit, now will you?" At this he cut the ropes binding her. She tried to run but his fist tightened around her hair. "I don't want you helpless, now do I? I mean, I'm not completely despicable."  
"One could argue that!" She spit. He pulled.  
"Now now... wouldn't want to hurt that head of yours." He lowered his face to her neck and shifted his body, pulling her onto the floor. He grabbed her wrists with one hand, moving them up above her head as he gently bit her neck. She shut her eyes tightly and moved her head to the side so as to sway him away from her neck.

He obliged and moved lower.  
"Your sick!" She cried out. He nicked off a button on the side of her skirt with his knife. She shut her mouth and he smirked. Using his knife again, he gently placed it flat on her stomach, which tightened in surprise against the cold of the blade. With one swift movement, he cut the sweater in two, ripping it off. Ashley blushed crimson, tossing her head wildly to both sides in an attempt of escape. "S-stop!" He nicked off the second and final button on the skirt and flung his knife to the side. He tore off her skirt with one hand.

"Tell me when."  
"Never! Get off!"  
"Never get off? I have to leave sometime." He nudged his face against hers and she cringed away.  
"Stop it! Now!"  
"So demanding for someone without a weapon." Ashley's eyes glanced over to his discarded knife. But he only smiled. "I have more than one weapon..." He whispered. Ashley saw his shoulder twitch, demonstrating exactly what weapon he was talking about. Her eyes widened. "Now... we can do this the hard way... or the harder way. Choose. Now."  
"No!"  
"Harder it is then." At this his hand disappeared under the last garment she wore and she gasped. He stroked gently, kissing a path down her neck. Her eyes shut tightly against the feeling. He laughed and she grew redder. "You're wet." He whispered in his rough voice.  
"No..." She groaned.  
"Yes."

At this, he unbuttoned his own pants. Her breathing was already hard, but now it accelerated further much to his delight. Once he was done he returned down upon her, stroking her chest and nuzzling against it, licking and teasing as he went. She cried out, pushing against him.  
"STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" She shouted. His only reply was to shove into her. She screamed, writhing underneath him. "LEON! LEON!" She screamed again, tears brimming in her eyes. He moved rapidly in and out, his hands tightening their grip around her wrists, all softness gone. "Leon..." She choked out through thick tears. It felt so long yet not long enough and much too hard. His stomach was taut against her own, rippling with muscle and heat. He grunted and laughed, sweat dripping lazily down his back as he moved so quickly. Her back arched and she struggled against him. Yet Ashley's legs were pinned down by his; she couldn't move.  
"Say my name."  
"Stop it!"  
"Say it!"  
"JACK!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. He moved faster, a smile on his face. "JACK! Jack Jack Jack!" She couldn't stop the screams, the blinding pain flashing through her. Finally he pulled away, far too quickly and yet not fast enough. She immediately tightened into a ball, breathing hard and shaking.

"There. Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

* * *

_It's all my fault._


End file.
